Entre el amor y el odio
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: "bella solo necesitaba una noche para dejar atrás todo ese deseo contenido durante años, pero mantener el control de la situación no era tan fácil como ella pensaba" two shots lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Historia Corta dos capítulos Lemmon!

"bella solo necesitaba una noche para dejar atrás todo ese deseo contenido durante años, pero mantener el control de la situación no era tan fácil como ella pensaba"

* * *

Es que tan mala era mi suerte? – murmure molesta.

Me mire al espejo y lucia hermosa, de eso no cavia la menor duda, mi vestido era de un rojo intenso y resaltaba claramente con la palidez de mi piel, mi rostro lucia casi tallado y mis facciones definidas, el rímel le concedía a mis ojos chocolate un extraño efecto lleno de misterio, acompañado de mis tacones del 12 era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Era una molestia el mensaje que había recibido unos minutos antes, era mi amigo Jacob, el que había jurado nunca fallarme y lo estaba haciendo, sin el mis planes no tenían inicio ni fin, tantos días planeando y buscando la oportunidad perfecta no servirían de nada.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y cerré con seguro la puerta de mi departamento, estaba nerviosa y molesta, además no tendría mucho tiempo para pensar, el camino hacia la casa de mis padres estaba apenas a unos 15 minutos en auto.

Conduje casi violentamente por las calles vacías, por ese camino ya tan familiar para mí; porque no había tenido que trabajar hoy?, porque no tenía una excusa aceptable, para hablarle a mis padre y decirles que no podría asistir a la cena?, porque era desafortunada, simplemente por eso.

Estacione mi convertible frente a la enorme casa que recordaba como mi guarida de la infancia, siempre había sido feliz allí, protegida por mis padres, me mire al espejo y todo estaba perfecto, me basto una mirada hacia atrás para percatarme del auto que estaba estacionado, un volvo plateado, mi estomago se contrajo y mi corazón palpito frenético, ya había llegado.

Respire profundamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, una vez allí me recordé que no tenía nada que temer, tenía que demostrar seguridad y dureza, no podía mostrar debilidad, ni miedo.

La puerta se abrió y mi madre me recibió con un cálido abraso y una sonrisa – bella, mi cielo qué bueno que has llegado – dijo amablemente.

Como estas mama y papa? – pregunte, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

Esta muy bien, ansioso por verte – comento.

Entramos en el salón y allí estaba mi padre rodeado de muchas personas, me acerque a él y lo abrace fuertemente – feliz cumpleaños papa – le tendí una caja de regalo.

Oh, gracias cielo, no debiste – negué levemente.

Es solo un detalle – dije como si nada.

Gracias cariño – beso mi mejilla – tyler estaba buscándote, debe estar ahí con Edward – señalo el bar.

Edward, Edward cullen, ese nombre infernal que era capaz de ponerme los cabellos de puntas, ese hombre pedante, altanero y odioso que por desgracia era prácticamente parte de mi familia, maldecía el momento en que había conocido a Tyler y se habían vuelto mejores amigos, hacia ya más de 8 años de eso y aun seguía lamentándome.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que jamás congeniaríamos, desde aquel primer hola, pude ver el desprecio en su mirada, y todos los años siguientes se había dedicado a convertir mi vida en un infierno, odiaba las reuniones familiares, por que el siempre estaba invitado y jamás faltaba a ninguna, odiaba la manera en la que se dirigía a mí, "la hermana pequeña de Tyler", es que no sabía el imbécil que yo tenía un nombre, tanto trabajo le costaba decirme Isabella o simplemente bella, no, siempre me trataba de forma despectiva, no se daba cuenta que ya era una mujer, tenía 23 años y aunque el tenia casi 30, no era tan grande la diferencia.

Camine por el pasillo, dirigiéndome al pequeño bar, una sonrisa amable se enfoco con la mía y me detuve.

Bella, hacia meses que no te veía como estas? - pregunto eufórica.

Hola jess, he estado bastante ocupada en la revista, ahora soy la encargada de redacción, y siempre estoy muy ocupada – comente.

Si, es entendible, pero me alegra mucho verte – comento.

A mí también, has visto a Tyler de casualidad? – pregunte.

Sus ojos destellaron – si lo vi entrar al bar con ese amigo suyo, Dios bella, es un mango, no pensé que un hombre se podía ver tan hermoso en un traje Armani, que envidia siento hacia ti – fruncí el ceño.

A quien te refieres – pregunte como si no lo supiera.

A Edward cullen, ese hombre se pone mejor con los años, has notado sus músculos y esos ojos, oh, siento que me va a dar un ataque, tú que puedes tenerlo cerca, argumentando los años que llevas de conocerlo – reí sin gracia.

No exageres jess, es un hombre común y corriente – comente – no, olvídalo, no creo que ningún hombre sea tan molesto como el – dije.

Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ningún espécimen de ese tipo puede serlo y de cualquier manera, con ese rostro cualquier cosa se le acepta – dijo segura.

Estás loca – sonreí – bueno tengo que ir a ver a Tyler, nos vemos – me despedí.

Nos vemos, dale un beso a Edward cullen de mi parte – me guiño un ojo.

Claro – murmure.

Proseguí con mi camino, Jessica estaba loca, yo afortunada de tenerlo cerca?, era un completo suplicio.

Cuando por fin entre en el bar pude ver a Tyler, me miro amablemente y sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír, mi hermano era de lo mejor y siempre lo había adorado, gire la vista y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios se desvaneció completamente, alii estaba, mi peor pesadilla, portaba un elegante traje negro a juego con su camisa blanca, sus zapatos negros y relucientes, tan perfeccionista como siempre, mis ojos se enfocaron en su rostro y pude ver su suave barba cubriendo sus mejillas, esa nariz perfilada y esos ojos verdes e intensos que me miraban fijamente, su mirada era fría y desinteresada como siempre.

Hermanita, ven aquí – me llamo Tyler desde su mesa.

Camine hacia ellos con toda la seguridad que pude, procurando no dejarme intimidar por la mirada profunda de Edward cullen.

Hola ty, como estas – pregunte mientras los abrasaba, y besaba su mejilla.

Bastante bien, pero no tan bien como tu – dijo en tono picaron y me sonroje.

Basta, me dijo mama que me estabas buscando – palmee su hombro.

Sí, pero no sean grosera y saluda primero a Edward – dijo como si no quisiera.

Me gire y mire a Edward con desinterés, tendí mi mano - hola Edward – el me miro divertido y la tomo, cuando pensé que solo iba a apretarla, me jalo hacia él y beso mi mejilla, el contacto de sus labios me hiso estremecerme.

Hola pequeña bella – dijo en tono burlón.

Solté su mano y lo ignore – ahora si ty, dime en que te puedo ayudar – comente.

Toma asiento – me pidió y así lo hice.

Mira bella, como sabes la compañía de comunicaciones que Edward y yo dirigimos esta expandiéndose bastante, estamos casi en 10 países, y estamos pensando en promoverla en un medio accesible y concurrido, creemos que la revista en la que trabajas sería un buen comienzo, que nos puedes decir al respecto – gire la vista y Edward me miraba fijamente, aparte su mirada.

Me parece una muy buena idea, tendría que hablarlo con Jacob, pero estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema – dije segura.

Jacob? – pregunto Tyler.

Si él es editor en jefe de la revista, no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente – respondí.

Jacob – murmuro Tyler – espera, no es el sujeto con el que vendrías a la fiesta de papa – pregunto.

Edward alzo la mirada y enarco una ceja – eh, si, vendría conmigo pero tuvo un imprevisto y le fue imposible – lo excuse.

Bella, estas saliendo con tu jefe – demonios porque Tyler tenía que ser tan molesto.

El es mi amigo y lo estoy conociendo mejor – quise concluir.

Que paso con tu novio el piloto – me sorprendió demasiado la pregunta de Edward, nunca se dirigía directamente a mí, mucho menos para preguntar algo personal.

No veo que tenga ninguna relevancia – inquirí molesta.

Vamos bella, Edward es como de la familia – intervino Tyler – veras, el muy tarado se acostó con una azafata y mi hermana lo termino inmediatamente, pobre cabeza de chorlito, no se dio cuenta de lo que perdió – concluyo Tyler.

Tyler… - lo regañe.

Imagino que fue desagradable, pero seguramente fue lo mejor – lo mire molesta.

Lo mejor?, que me engañara fue lo mejor – lo mire llena de rabia.

Te libro de ilusionarte mas y después dejarte – dijo fríamente – a veces las niñas se dejan convencer muy fácilmente.

No soy una niña, tengo 23 años – casi grite.

Eso lo sabemos bella, pero para nosotros eres esa hermanita pequeña, no te molestes con Edward, el solo piensa en tu bien – dijo Tyler – espero que este Jacob no sea igual de estúpido que tus últimos 5 ex novios – gruñí.

No quiero seguir hablando de esto – dije seria, llame al mesero y pedí a un mesero un whisky en las rocas.

No crees que es un poco fuerte para ti? – pregunto Edward y fue el colmo.

Definitivamente no - me puse de pie para hacer una salida digna y cuando gire, me encontré con mi salvación, Jacob estaba ahí, gracias al cielo.

Buenas noches hermosa señorita – tomo mi mano y la beso, me sentí demasiado reconfortada.

Qué bueno que has podido venir – dije feliz.

No me lo perdería por nada – me guiño un ojo.

Escuche como se aclaraba una garganta y mire a Tyler, tenía una ceja enarcada – no piensas presentarnos hermanita – dijo burlonamente.

Claro, Tyler, el es Jacob Black, mi…

Novio – concluyo este y casi me ahogo.

Novio? – pregunto Tyler, mire fijamente a Edward, dejo su móvil y nos miro fijamente con ojos escrutan tés.

Sí, soy tu cuñado oficialmente, la hermosa bella ha aceptado ser mi novia – se acerco a mí y me beso en los labios, le respondí lentamente intentando fingir bien.

Ya lo veo – comento Tyler – siéntate entonces cuñado – señalo las dos sillas junto a la suya.

Jacob me ayudo a sentarme y después lo hizo él, la tensión reinaba en la mesa.

Jacob… cuéntame más de ti – mire con furia a Tyler y este sonrió.

Bueno, soy el editor en jefe de la revista donde trabaja bella, nacía aquí en california y mi familia vive aquí – comento.

Muy bien… y cuántos años tienes? – pregunto.

Acabo de cumplir 30 – dijo sonriente.

Oh, eres un poco mayor para mi hermanita – golpee su pierna debajo de la mesa y se quejo.

No creo que sea mucho – dijo como si nada.

Para mi si, tú qué opinas Edward – lo mire fijamente.

Sus ojos verdes demostraban desinterés – siempre he preferido a las mujeres maduras – dijo con saña y volvió a mirar su móvil.

Fue suficiente para mí, me había derrotado.

Si me disculpan, iré al tocador – me puse de pie y los tres hicieron lo mismo, antes de retirarme le dedique una mirada envenenada a Edward Cullen.

Ya en el tocador me mire al espejo, estaba que temblaba de furia, porque tenía que ser tan estúpido y arrogante, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, era molesto, cínico y orgulloso, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía y… Dios lo adoraba con toda mi alma.

Era una estúpida, desde el primer momento en que lo había visto cruzar la puerta de mi casa, siendo apenas una adolecente, mi corazón se había atado a él, soñé tantas veces imaginando que él también se enamoraría de mi a pesar de la diferencia de edades, pero cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al enfrentarme cada día durante tantos años con su desprecio y su desinterés.

Tenía más defectos de los que podía llegar a contar, pero solo servían para hacerlo más irresistible, era tan varonil y caballeroso, siempre serio y orgulloso, hermoso, absurdamente hermoso, solamente en mis fantasías podía tenerlo a mi lado.

Respire profundamente, en que había pensado cuando había ideado un plan tan estúpido, pero cada día este deseo por el me consumía lentamente.

Jacob había decidido enviarme a las oficinas de la editorial en Londres, mi contrato seria por 5 años, 5 largos años en los que no lo vería mas, tenía que llevar a cabo mi plan, sabía que cuando saciara mi sed de él, podría superarlo y dejarlo atrás, había estado semanas planeándolo, y de alguna manera tenía que salir bien.

Tal vez no le interesara o no le resultara demasiado atractiva, pero sabía que un hombre excitado seria incapaz de rechazarme.

Arregle un poco mi cabello y regrese a la mesa, los tres platicaban animadamente y se callaron cuando llegue.

Hermanita por qué no me habías contado que te ibas a ir a Londres? – nadie internamente.

Acabo de firmar mi contrato – me excuse.

Que dicen mis padres al respecto – pregunto.

Aun no se los he condado – respondí.

Piensas irte sola? – iba a asentir cuando Jacob intervino.

Tal vez yo también me transfiera a Londres – comento.

Los ojos de Tyler casi se salen de sus orbitas – oh, no hermanita eso si que no – dijo molesto.

Tyler, no te estoy pidiendo permiso – dije molesta.

Bella, creo que Tyler tiene razón, las señoritas no viven solas con sus novios – ahí estaba otra vez, era tan estúpidamente responsable y anticuado.

Estamos en el siglo XXI, además nunca hable de irme a vivir con Jacob – dije furiosa.

De acuerdo, eso me tranquiliza – suspiro Tyler.

Continuaron platicando acerca de la promoción en la revista, estuve retraída en mi mente, intentando pensar en todo lo que haría, Jacob había accedido a ayudarme, esperaría a que Edward saliera de la fiesta y lo llevarían al lugar que habíamos destinado para mi actuación, estaba preparada para lo que fuera, o por no menos eso pensaba, en el peor de los casos, mañana tomaría un vuelo a Londres y no daría vuelta atrás, solo se trataba de una noche.

Me alegra mucho haberlos conocido, pero bella y yo tenemos que irnos – se excuso Jacob mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Si tú tienes que irte, Edward podría llevar a bella a su casa – comento Tyler.

No quiero molestarlo, además, ya me quiero ir, tengo que levantarme temprano – dije.

De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto hermanita – Tyler me abraso.

Te quiero ty, nos vemos – me despedí.

Cuando iba a girar Edward se encontraba frente a mí, me miraba divertido, con esa leve sonrisa de lado que me volvía loca – hasta pronto Isabella – sabia que odiaba que me llamaran así, y lo hacía solo por molestar.

Tome la mano de Jacob y lo ignore, comencé a caminar hacia la sala, alli estaban que mis padres, me despedí de ellos y Salí de la casa con Jacob.

Gracias por venir – dije unas ves que estuvimos dentro de su auto.

Lamento la demora, tuve algunos pendientes en la revista – se excuso.

Lo importante es que pudiste llegar – agradecí.

Y… siguen en pie nuestros planes – pregunto.

Yo… no lo sé, estoy muy nerviosa – dije aterrada.

No creo que tengas mucho de qué preocuparte, definitivamente no le resultas indiferente – sonrió.

De que hablas se ha pasado toda la noche ignorándome y cuando se ha atrevido a hablar, solo dice cosas para hacerme quedar mal – dije confundida.

Es psicología inversa bella, eso demuestra que está al pendiente de ti, además no tienes idea del bombardeo de preguntas que me lanzo cuando fuiste al tocador – lo mire extrañada.

Hablas en cerio? – pregunte.

Si, es demasiado discreto, pero pude notarlo claramente, además quien se resistiría a este bombón, además vestida de rojo – bromeo.

Jake, sigue en pie tu ayuda? – pregunte.

Por supuesto, mira vete en tu auto al lugar que acordamos, seguramente no tardara demasiado en salir y yo lo llevare ahí al precio que sea – dijo seguro.

De acuerdo, de cualquier manera… te viviré agradecida – bese su mejilla.

Anda preciosa, no me defraudes – me guiño un ojo – te llamare – concluyo.

Esperare ansiosa – respondí.

Camine hasta mi auto y conduje bastante nerviosa, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, una parte de mi lo deseaba demasiado, al grado de obsesionarme y la otra me decía que estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

Llegue a las oficinas de la revista, el vigilante me dejo pasar en cuanto me vio, subí hasta mi oficina y saque mi ajuar, mire fijamente el pequeño baby doll azul, le gustaría a Edward ese color?... concéntrate – me repetí.

Me puse la pequeña prenda y me mire al espejo, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero de eso se trataba, no sabía con exactitud si vería a Edward, pero estaba temblando de los nervios, solo de imaginarlo tan guapo y masculino mi cuerpo se estremecía.

El sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamiento, habían pasado casi una hora, seguramente sería Jacob.

Bueno – conteste nerviosa.

Bella, soy yo Jacob – dijo con la voz agitada.

Esta todo bien – pregunte.

Si, el águila esta en el nido – se carcajeo.

A que te refieres? – pregunte confundida.

Edward cullen, está ya en las oficinas de la revista – por un momento deje de respirar.

Ha accedido a venir? – pregunte.

Debo decir que tuve que forzarlo un poco – respondió.

Jacob… tu lo secuestraste? – pregunte.

Digamos que lo traje a la fuerza – corrigió.

En donde esta? – dije asustada.

En el salón del ala "b", está en medio de la habitación, amarrado a una silla, con los ojos vendados – casi tumbo el móvil.

Jacob como pud…

Eso no importa, mejor ve, y no hagas esperar al caballero – se rio – bella, es tu noche disfrútala, recuerda que mañana te irás – me recordó.

Lo sé, gracias Jake – dije con el alma.

Nos vemos bella – colgó.

Me quede estática, habías estado demasiado tiempo pensando en esto y ahora era real, Edward estaba solo a unos pasos de mí, y no sabía cómo actuar.

Salí de la habitación casi temblando de los nervios, tenía que idear una forma de comportarme en esa situación, si mis estúpidos nervios aparecían todo estaría arruinado, quedaría avergonzada frente a él y no conseguiría mi objetivo de seducirlo.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió olvide completamente quien era, esta noche solo era una mujer deseosa de obtener al hombre que me había hecho desearlo por largos años, derribaría sus barreras y lo tendría a mis pies.

Allí estaba, en medio de la sala tal y como lo había dicho Jacob, seguía enfundado en ese elegante traje negro, solo que ahora esposado a la silla y con los ojos vendados, la simple idea ya producía en mi un espasmo de calor, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente sentía que mi cuerpo hervía completamente.

Camine lentamente hacia él, su respiración era tranquila y lucia molesto, cuando escucho mis pasos, levanto el rostro rápidamente.

Quien anda ahí? – pregunto con voz osca.

No le respondí, solo me limite a sonreír, me sentía poderosa, extraña.

Más le vale que me suelte – grito – no tiene idea de con quien está tratando – dijo exaltado.

Me coloque detrás de él y suspire cerca de su oreja, su olor masculino se concentraba ahí y me enloquecía.

El juego acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Niiñas una mas de mis locuras dejes sus reviews

y díganme que tal les parecio.

miles de besos.

los kiero muchisimo!


	2. Chapter 2

Aléjese – gruño.

Intento zafarse pero las esposas lo mantenían atado.

Sin poder evitarlo deslice mis manos por su suave pecho, sentía lo marcado que estaba, era un hombre demasiado atractivo, cada día lo observaba, los años en el pasaban para bien.

Suéltame – dijo con la respiración agitada – si es dinero lo que quieres te lo daré – ofreció.

Llegue a su lado y me senté encima de sus piernas, acercándome lentamente a su oído.

No es tu dinero lo que quiero… - susurre con voz sensual.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tenso violentamente, como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada, ahora sabia quien era, había descubierto mi identidad, lo que sucediera a partir de ahora sería cuestión del destino.

No… no puede ser – susurro.

Porque no? – recorrí su pecho con mis uñas – ya es hora de que me veas como realmente soy – dije suavemente.

Intento zafarse de la silla nuevamente pero le fue imposible – lo que eres… una niña estúpida y caprichosa – gruño.

Sus palabras me hirieron pero intente contenerme, no era aprecio lo que deseaba de el después de todo, por lo menos no esta noche.

Gire mi cuerpo y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, pude notar su excitación y un ronco gemido escapo de su garganta, mis manos recorrieron sus brazos y su hermoso rostro.

No creo que una niña estúpida y caprichosa podría provocar esto en ti – susurre cerca de su cuello.

Basta de juegos – ordeno – estas llegando demasiado lejos – dijo molesto.

Esto no es un juego Edward – respondí.

Es una venganza entonces, eso demuestra la infantil que eres – dijo fríamente.

No soy infantil – grite exasperada, mientras me ponía de pie.

Jajá – rio – ni siquiera puedes acatar tu plan, no puedes darte cuenta de lo estúpido que es todo esto – dijo firmemente.

Me coloque a espaldas suyas y bese suavemente su cuello, me complació mucho ver como se estremecía, luego rápidamente arranque la venda de sus ojos, y camine hasta ponerme frente a él, fije mi vista en esos helados y hermosos ojos verdes que me recorrían con la mirada, estaba excitado y no lo podía ocultar.

Te gusta lo que ves – pregunte mientras mis manos recorrían mi cuerpo – es una niña o… una mujer que te excita mucho – dije divertida.

Sus ojos me miraron llenos de seriedad – me excitas igual que cualquier mujer podría hacerlo, dada la situación – dijo con burla.

Entiendo… pero… - camine hacia el acercando mi rostro al suyo, rosando sus labios levemente – no es a cualquier mujer a la que tienes ahora, es a mi – respondí.

Nada de lo que digas servirá – su voz helada me dejo plantada en el suelo, estaba inmutado, como si todo lo que hiciera no sirviera de nada – si ya has probado tu tonta teoría, es mejor que me sueltes – concluyo.

Edward… - susurre.

Qué esperas – dijo furioso.

Me sentí tan estúpida y desamparada, esto no se comparaba con las miles de veces que había sentido su desprecio, camine como pude evitando su profunda mirada, tome la llave entre mis manos y libere sus esposas, quería salir corriendo de allí, así que me di la vuelta casi corriendo intentando contener las lágrimas.

De pronto sentí un fuerte agarre y como me jalaban fuertemente cuando pude reaccionar estaba sentada encima de Edward con el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

A donde crees que vas – dijo molesto.

Yo… tú dijiste…

Dije que terminaras con ese estúpido juego – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – nunca dije que te fueras.

Sin pensarlo más estrello sus labios contra los míos, la confuncion que tenia no me permitió reaccionar inmediatamente, fue el fiero movimiento de sus labios contra los míos lo que me obligo a devolverle el beso, su sabor me endioso y me concentre en disfrutar al máximo la sensación que me producía, enrede mis manos en su cuello atrayéndolo más cerca, después de tanto tiempo podía besarlo como lo había deseado; su lengua entro en mi boca y no pude evitar jadear, su sabor era maravilloso y adictivo, no podía alejarme de él.

Rompí el beso cuando necesite aire, mire fijamente a Edward y sus ojos eran obscuros y profundos, sentí un nudo en el estomago.

Edward… - murmure.

Sigues siendo inmadura e impulsiva – dijo serio – pero si vas a estar conmigo tienes que comprometerte – deje se respirar por un minuto, incapaz de comprenderlo.

Yo… no…

Tienes que estar conmigo y olvidarte de esos juegos tontos – enredo sus manos en mi cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo – tienes que dejar de enloquecerme y seducirme con esos movimientos tan tuyos, dejaras de volverme loco de celos cada vez que te veo cerca de un hombre que no sea yo – intente zafarme de su agarre.

Suéltame – dije suplicante.

Lo ves? – Sonrió – estas muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar ir ahora – beso mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme.

Me odias – grite – me desprecias – golpee su pecho con fuerza.

Estas tan cegada, mírame fijamente y dime si odio es lo que reflejan mis ojos – negué levemente.

Quiero irme – dije exasperada.

No te vas a alejar de mí – gruño.

Fue un error, un juego, ahora suéltame – dije entre sollozos.

Un error fue estar lejos de ti todo este tiempo, no poder tocarte, no besar tus dulces labios – cerro los ojos exasperado – verte desfilar con un montón de imbéciles y quedarme ahí parado sin reclamarte como mía – concluyo.

Estaba completamente paralizada, no podía creer sus palabras, no después de tanos años de sufrimiento, deseándolo con locura y recibiendo solamente su desprecio, había estado ciega al tramar este horrible plan, entendía su coraje, pero porque quería lastimarme de esa manera, diciéndome que me deseaba, que quería estar conmigo, de ninguna manera podía creer en sus palabras.

Se lo que intentas – forcejee – ahora quieres vengarte de mí, haciéndome tuya a la fuerza – grite.

Basta bella – dijo furioso – jamás te tomaría a la fuerza, date cuenta de lo que realmente sucede, querías saber la verdad?, pues ahora lo sabes, te quiero – grito.

Eres un mentiroso, embustero – dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Te mentí, y me mentí a mi mismo intentando negar todo esto que provocas en mi – respiro profundamente – te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi, eras casi una niña y no podía tenerte, me lo repetía todo el tiempo, tenía que contenerme para no besarte, para no tomarte entre mis brazos – una de sus manos acaricio lentamente mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme.

Sigues siendo tan hermosa, infantil y caprichosa – sonrió.

Crees que voy a creerte? – Dije seria – me has hecho sentir como un "nada" todo este tiempo, no deseaba que me adoraras, una simple sonrisa o una palabra amable bastaban – gruñí.

Lo sé y me ha dolido más que a ti, pero tenía que alejarme de algún modo – suspiro, su rostro reflejaba un profundo dolor que me penetraba el alma.

Porque – susurre sin fuerzas.

Porque… desde el día en que entre a tu casa, fui recibido como un hijo mas – una enorme tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos verdes – yo… nunca tuve una familia bella, mis padres murieron cuando era un niño como bien sabes, tu familia me acogió como un hijo mas y me sentí querido, aceptado por primera vez – se detuvo y agacho la mirada, pude notar cuanto le costaba contarme todo – todo parecía perfecto, hasta que te conocí, el día que regresaste de tu viaje de quinceañeras – sonreí sin pensarlo – yo tenía veintitrés bella, y tú eras apenas una niña, pero eso no impidió que mis ojos se clavaran en tu rostro, estabas tan hermosa – sus ojos me miraron llenos de ternura y casi dejo de respirar cuando comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas – además de todo eras tan dulce, mi corazón estaba en un enorme peligro, y sabia que no podía defraudar la confianza que tus padre y Tyler me habían dado, así que me negué a quererte, me repetí mil veces que era un tonto capricho, pero tú me lo hacías tan difícil, siempre te acercabas a mí, buscando platicar o simplemente sonreías y yo tenía que alejarte o terminaría besándote, echando todo a perder.

Lo mire fijamente, todo lo que me decía concordaba, yo también podía recordar todos esos momentos, yo siempre buscaba su compañía, anhelaba su presencia y él se alejaba de mi, siempre lo interprete como si él me odiara, como si yo tuviera algo mal, jamás podría imaginar que el estaba tan enamorado de mi, como yo de él.

Edward… - acerque mi mano a su mejilla y lo acaricie lentamente, suspiro profundamente mientras acariciaba mi mano – yo… te adore desde ese primer momento, sabía que nunca te fijarías en una niña como yo, pero deseaba tu amistad, tu compañía, pero tu desprecio me alejo de ti – respondí.

Nunca quise hacerte daño, ha sido tan difícil estar alejado de ti, te he deseado tanto tiempo y ahora… - sus dedos perfilaron mis labios.

Perdón por todo esto – dije avergonzada – yo… no podía seguir conteniendo todo esto…

Tranquila, todo está bien – acerco mi rostro al suyo y beso mis labios suavemente – ahora si puedes creerme cuanto te quiero – susurro – ni siquiera me importa que tu amigo Jacob me haya secuestrado – dijo en tono bromista.

Me separe de él y lo mire fijamente – tu, como…

Debo admitir que morí de celos cuando lo vi besarte en la fiesta – frunció el ceño – pero ahora todo tiene sentido amor, y soy capaz de agradecerle por esto – sonrió.

Mi corazón palpitaba como loco, deseoso de creer con facilidad sus palabras de amor, lo sentía sincero y lo amaba más que nunca.

Es tan difícil… no es posible que me quieras – dije temerosa.

Sé que es difícil de creer, después de lo estúpido que he sido, pero te demostrare cuanto me importar, lo mucho que te necesito – me acerco más a su cuerpo.

No quiero pensar en nada en este momento – acaricie sus labios.

Bella…

Demuéstrame cuanto me quieres… hazme tuya Edward…

Un gemido escapo de sus labios – bella… mi amor, aquí no, yo…

Te necesito aquí y ahora – dije con voz suplicante.

Sus ojos eran obscuros y demostraban rendición, el deseo que sentía era tan grande como el mío.

He soñado con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo – susurro.

Yo también, te quiero tanto Edward – una hermosa sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, mi corazón palpitaba como loco al verlo.

Repítelo por favor – susurro.

Te quiero – repetí.

Te adoro mi bella, te adoro – respondió y pego sus labios a los míos.

Con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético saboree sus labios, respirando ese maravilloso y masculino aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, sus manos bajaron lentamente por mis muslos mientras nuestras lenguas se unían en un vaivén frenético, lleno de necesidad.

Deslice mis manos temblorosas por los botones de su camisa y los fui abriendo lentamente, me sentía poderosa y feliz, por fin estaba entre los brazos de mi amor y él me amaba de la misma manera.

Cuando los botones por fin cedieron deslice mis dedos por su musculoso pecho, era tan suave y marcado, me volvía completamente loca, siempre lo observaba como tonta cuando estaba en la pecina solamente en bermudas, pero esto era mejor, definitivamente.

Un gemido salió de sus labios y lo cubrí con mis labios, sus manos subieron por mi cadera hasta mi abdomen me estremecí al sentís sus manos tocarme con maestría, lenta y torturosamente.

Eres tan suave y hermosa, me vuelves loco – susurro mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello besando mi piel.

Saque la camisa de su pecho acariciando sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, era como tocar una estatua griega, cada Angulo de su cuerpo era masculino y perfecto.

Tu no estás nada mal – susurre en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Lo tomare como un cumplido – respondió y volvió a besarme.

Sus manos se deslizaron por encima de mi ropa lentamente hasta subir a mis pechos, solté un jadeo al sentirlas acariciar mis pezones suavemente.

Baje mis labios por su cuello y mordí levemente su piel, bajando por sus hombros y acariciando su musculosa espalda, sintiéndolo.

Tomo la orilla de mi baby doll y fue subiéndolo por encima de mi cuerpo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, no pude evitar sonrojarme al quedar expuesta frente a él, solamente en ropa interior, sus ojos obscuros me miraron de arriba debajo de manera escrutante y pude sentir su excitado miembro presionarse contra mí.

Su mano acaricio mi pecho mientras gemía audiblemente intentando contenerme, el calor que sentía me estaba quemando completamente.

Entonces así se ve la belleza – susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a mis pechos.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía su lengua rosar mi piel, la sensación era tan placentera y asfixiante a la vez, solo podía jadear y concentrarme en su piel.

Comencé a moverme sobre el rosando nuestras caderas y sus gemidos acompañaron los míos inundando la habitación, podía sentir su enorme excitación y lo deseaba más cerca de mí.

Bella… - gruño.

Detuve mis movimientos y bese sus labios con desesperación, buscando su lengua y probando su saliva, baje acariciando su pecho y su abdomen hasta encontrarme con su cinturón, me miro fijamente mientras lo desabrochaba hasta sacarlo de su pantalón.

Quiero verte desnudo amor – susurre en su oído.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras soltaba el botón de su pantalón y bajaba el cierre, me levante de encima suyo quedando de pie frente a él, levanto sus caderas y bajo su pantalón llevándose con él sus bóxers negros, no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, sin duda su cuerpo era totalmente proporcionado y perfecto.

Mirándolo ahí sentado completamente desnudo, con la mirada fija en mi, haciéndome una clara invitación con sus ojos obscuros, completamente excitado, tome mi ropa interior y la quite de mi cuerpo, quedando tan desnuda como él, era un momento erótico y perfecto, era mejor que cualquier sueño.

Ven aquí preciosa – dijo con la voz ronca, llena de deseo.

Camine lentamente hacia él, tomo mi cadera y me sentó encima suyo, nuestros sexos se rosaron y los dos gemimos audiblemente, nos miramos fijamente mientras buscaba mis labios, me beso lentamente, con tanta ternura que una ola de deseo me recorrió completamente, su piel desnuda se adhería completamente a la mía, provocándome una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, acaricie su suave cabellera y baje hasta sus hombros, el fuego de mi vientre incremento insoportablemente al sentir sus manos sobre mis pechos.

Edward… te necesito – dije con voz jadeante.

Yo también te necesito – respondió con voz entrecortada.

Sentí su miembro rosarme y después colocarse entre mis piernas, los ojos de Edward eran el cielo y el infierno, me beso intensamente mientras entraba lentamente en mi, enterré las uñas en su espalda intentando contener mis jadeos, pero fue imposible, un ronco gruñido escapo de su pecho cuando entro completamente en mi.

Me tomo por las caderas y comencé a moverme sobre él, sentirlo dentro de mí era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado en toda mi vida, era como si algo faltase en mi vida y ahora lo hubiese recuperado, mire su rostro lleno de placer y me di cuenta que no era la única que lo estaba disfrutando.

Oh, bella, dios – dijo mientras se apoderaba de mis pechos.

Edward, así, mas – suplique.

Me movió sobe su cuerpo casi de forma descontrolada y acaricie sus hombros, arañándolo suavemente, gimiendo descontroladamente.

Te amo bella, te amo tanto – dijo.

Busque sus labios con toda la pasión que tenia y gemí en su boca y él en la mía, seguía adentrándose en mi firme y deliciosamente, mientras sus manos me acariciaban y su lengua penetraba mi boca y se enredaba con la mía.

Sentí una aleda de placer invadirme completamente cuando sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, apreté las manos en la silla, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se desfragmentaba en mis partes y mi respiración se aceleraba violentamente, cada embestida me hacia volverme loca, hasta que sin poder contenerme más el orgasmo me golpeo con una fuerza sobre humana.

Edward…. – grite mientras llegaba al cielo completamente extasiada.

Bella, dios, ahh – un par de embestidas mas y lo sentí llegar a él también, abrasándose a mi cuerpo.

Recargue mi baza en su hombro mientras intentábamos contener nuestras respiraciones, me apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, una enorme sonrisa invadió mis labios, estaba agotada pero feliz, me sentía una mujer plena, amada y realizada, entre los brazos de mi hermoso Edward.

Woh – susurro mientras besaba mi hombro.

Woh, es quedarse corto – respondí.

Levanto mi rostro y lo tomo entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y ternura, acaricio mis mejillas y me beso levemente en los labios.

Te amo tanto – susurro sobre mis labios – gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – sonreí.

Yo también te amo y soy muy feliz, más que nunca – le conté.

No sé cómo pude vivir tantos años lejos de ti, ahora nada podría sepárate de mi – apretó su agarre de mi cuerpo.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y la tristeza invadirme – mi amor, no quiero sepárame de ti, pero tengo que irme mañana, todo está arreglado.

El semblante de su rostro cambio y se lleno de dolor – no bella, no puedes irte – suplico.

No quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo opción – dije desesperada.

Me abraso fuertemente – si no puedes quedarte… por favor, permíteme irme contigo, no quiero vivir sin ti mi amor, no puedo – susurro en mi oído.

Me separe levemente de él y lo mire fijamente – irías a Londres conmigo? – pregunte ilusionada, no podía creerlo.

Iría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario, no puedes darte cuenta que te necesito con locura, viví muchos años negándome este amor, ahora que te tengo junto a mí, no pienso dejarte ir – dijo seguro.

Bese sus labios, mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, era tan feliz, Edward era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y lo amaba con locura.

Pegue mi frente a la suya – tendremos que arreglar lo de tu boleto – dije feliz.

El sonrió – que lo arregle mi asistente – dijo y volvió a besarme.

Nos miramos fijamente, esto era realmente como un sueño hecho realidad.

Edward, gracias por contarme todo lo que habías sentido, ahora puedo entender tu postura todos estos años – comente.

No tienes por qué agradecer, en este momento te entrego mi vida bella, puedes disponer de ella como mejor quieras, solamente permíteme estar a tu lado – la seguridad en sus palabras me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Ahora tengo claro porque mis padres siempre te han querido tanto, eres un hombre realmente maravilloso – acaricie su cabello dorado.

Tuve muchísima suerte al conocerlos – sus dedos perfilaron mi rostro – pero lo más maravilloso fuiste tú – sonreí.

Mi amor, que crees que piense mi familia respecto a lo nuestro – le pregunte.

No lo sé, pero espero que lo acepten, ellos saben que cuidare de ti y te amare siempre mi niña – fruncí el ceño.

Sigues llamándome niña – fingí molestia.

Eres una niña, mi niña – dijo divertido.

Me moví sobre su cuerpo y el soltó un gemido ronco – qué opinas, soy una niña o… una mujer – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Una niña inmadura – acaricio mi cadera.

Gruñón mentiroso – respondí y bese sus labios intensamente mientras volvíamos a hacer el amor.

Mientras caía rendida en sus brazos después de habernos amado intensamente vino a mi mente algo que jamás creí posible…

ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO AHÍ UN PASO.

* * *

Capiitulo final niñas!

ame mucho hacer esta corta historia,

espero la hayan compartido conmigo tambien!

reviews: que tal les ha parecido.

gracias a las lectoras la kiero muchisimo!

mil besos!


End file.
